Quédate conmigo
by PigeonDelRey
Summary: -Después de muchos años, Tate sigue enamorado de Violet. Ha suplicado perdón y ella está dividida entre hacer caso a la moral e ignorarlo o hacer caso a sus sentimientos y perdonarlo- Fanfic ubicado después del final de la primera temporada "Murder House" de "American Horror Story". (Historia corta terminada)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Pues nada, que me he obsesionado con American Horror Story, especialmente la primera temporada. No puedo con ese final y necesitaba saber sí Violet perdonaba a Tate o si volvían a estar juntos. Es que, ¿quién puede decirle que no a esa hermosa carita?**

 **En fin, este fanfic es simplemente por diversión y por un trauma realmente fuerte que he obtenido estas vacaciones a pesar de tener una historia inconclusa. Pensaba hacer un Oneshot pero me salió más largo de lo que realmente esperaba. Serán 9 capítulos los que subiré que ya están escritos y ahora mismo voy a subirlos.**

 **Espero les guste este uhm... ¿Cómo llamarlo? ¿Final alterno? O algo así. Esta pequeña historia. Si les gusta espero me dejen saberlo con sus FAV o sus REVIEW.**

 **Sin más por el momento, les dejo la historia.**

 **No sin aclarar que tanto los personajes como la "trama" no me pertenecen. Simplemente me pertenece este final que no podía dejarlo dentro de mi.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 1_

 _Era una noche cálida, bastante agradable. Si estuviera viva._

 _"Qué estúpida", me recriminé a mí misma mientras caminaba hacia dentro de la casa. Le había prometido a Moira llevarle unas flores para que las pusiera de centro en la mesa. A pesar de los años y las familias que habían venido y luego habíamos asustado para salvarles la vida, Moira seguía manteniendo la casa limpia. Me costó trabajo entender cuando ella dijo "¿Qué más puedo hacer?". Tenía razón, una vez que quedas atrapado aquí, el tiempo comienza a dejar de existir, hasta yo había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que habíamos pasado en esta casa. Miré las rosas blancas que llevaba en mi mano. Sonreí al recordar que Moira y yo nos habíamos hecho cercanas, quizá no amigas, pero sí bastante cercanas, además ¿Con quién podía charlar? Mis padres, claro estaba, pero ¿Con quién más? ¿Hayden? Ni en broma. Yo estaba loca, pero no era estúpida. Además, no era que conviviéramos mucho. ¿Nora? Tampoco. Me cuentan que antes se la pasaba lamentando la pérdida de su bebé, ahora no soporta el llanto de mi hermano. A veces, se la pasa peleando con el doctor Charles. Otra más a la lista de dementes muertos en esta casa. ¿Patrick? ¿Chad? Después de lo de mis hermanos, había cierto roce cada que nos cruzábamos o cada que teníamos que hablar. No teníamos buena relación, a decir verdad. ¿Travis? Se la pasaba pegado a Hayden o a Constance cuando iba a visitarlo cuando se acordaba de él. Así que, quedaba descartado ¿Tate? No. Estaba lo suficientemente herida para no volver a dirigirle la palabra…al menos… por un tiempo. Todos nosotros teníamos ciertos dilemas en aquella casa y yo a veces me sentía un poco solitaria. Por lo que sabía, Moira tampoco llevaba una relación estrecha con nadie de aquel manicomio. Habíamos hablado lo suficiente como para conocernos. Me contó el cómo fue que murió, me explicó a detalle cuando el marido de Constance, en aquel entonces, se había encaprichado y había intentado abusar de ella a pesar de que su mujer estaba en casa._

 ** _-¿Te dolió? El disparo, quiero decir._**

 ** _-Al principio, pero así como vino se fue el dolor. Creo que la angustia fue lo peor._**

 ** _-¿La angustia?_**

 ** _-Constance había visto que su marido quería abusar de mí y aun así me disparó. Al principio creí…. Creí muchas cosas. Pero tenía la esperanza de que no lo hiciera. Fueron los peores 10 segundos de mi vida. La rabia, la decepción y las lágrimas de sus ojos fue lo último que recuerdo ver._**

 ** _No contesté nada. A mi parecer, era una muerte horrible. Recuerdo que me preguntó "-¿Y tú, niña?, ¿Cómo fue?-". Recuerdo contarle con lujo de detalle el cómo me había enterado de que Tate era un asesino, pero no solo eso, sino que estaba muerto. Le conté lo extraño que me parecía el haberme enamorado de un muerto y el cómo aquella noticia me había afectado. Le conté de las pastillas, de la sobredosis y posteriormente de lo que me había dicho Tate. El vómito, la muerte, el cadáver. Además de no recordar sentir nada. "- Tate dijo que lloré mientras él me sostenía, que así morí. Que morí amada-". Ni siquiera sé por qué había confesado eso a Moira, quién al escucharlo, su expresión se enterneció un poco, pero sin quitar la mueca que tenía con su boca desde que mencioné a Tate. Recuerdo cómo la pelirroja dio un paso hacia mí y habló, con esa franqueza que la caracteriza._**

 ** _-Me parece muy romántico todo eso. Sin embargo, el chico sigue sin agradarme._**

 ** _-¿Es por Constance?_**

 ** _-Independientemente de esa bruja, él chico siempre tuvo un aura oscuro,era macabro. Gritaba con su mirada "Estoy hecho para destruir y herir"._**

 ** _Moira tenía razón, él siempre me había parecido extraño y un poco macabro. Era como una fuerza extraña que me atraía hacia él. Una voz en mi cabeza me gritaba que huyera, pero una más cercana me susurraba al oído "Arriésgate".-Quizá por eso me gustó tanto…_**

 ** _-Y eso, fue un error. Merecías algo mejor. Merecías un amor intenso, amable, cariñoso. Alguien que pudiera prometerte una buena vida y una muerte pacífica._**

 ** _-Quizá lo tuve… de mala forma._**

 ** _-Por eso, fue un error."_**

 ** _Moira se había dado la vuelta y había continuado sacudiendo la estantería con los libros que una vez mi padre había leído. Yo, me había quedado sentada en el sofá donde mi padre había atendido a sus pacientes cuando llegamos a la casa. Pase mis dedos sobre este y corroboré la palidez de mi piel en contraste con el color oscuro del sofá. La mayoría de las veces ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar en cómo fue que ocurrió todo aquello. El cómo quede atrapada en aquel lugar._**

 ** _Cuando me enteré y Tate me explicó con lujo de detalle todo lo que había ocurrido. Me conformé con saber que él estaba ahí para mí. Que me amaba y yo a él. Pero, ¿Quería pasar una eternidad a su lado? Cuando me enteré que él estaba muerto, mis pensamientos chocaron y explotaron creando una tempestad dentro de mí. Quizá, si no hubiera muerto la historia hubiera sido diferente. Quizá, mis padres no hubieran muerto de la forma en que lo hicieron. Quizá yo estuviera casada, con hijos propios. Quizá fuera feliz y probablemente, aun recordaría a Tate con desprecio y rencor acompañado claramente de un amor imposible que siempre permanecería en mi memoria. Pero las cosas no podían ser así. Ambos estábamos muertos y quizá, dentro de mí, aún existía parte del amor que un día le juré._**

 ** _-Si vas a permanecer aquí toda la eternidad- Comentó Moira llamando inevitablemente mi atención y sacándome de mis pensamientos –Quizá debas comenzar a aprender a olvidar o a sobrellevar lo que pasó, lo que pasa y lo que pasará.- Con esto último salió de la habitación, dejándome sola y más confundida que nunca._**

 _Suspiré entrando a la cocina, Ahí estaba ella, limpiando con vinagre blanco como siempre. Coloqué las flores sobre la mesa antes de llamar su atención._

 _-Las corté del rosal de mi madre. No le importará._

 _-¿Segura?_

 _-Sí, en tantos años ya era necesario quitar algunas. Digo, no es como que alguien venga aquí a ver la belleza de la casa o de las rosas._

 _-Entonces quizá, sea mejor ponerlas en agua después de quitarle las espinas._

 _Bajó de su pequeña escalera y tomo una silla. Yo me senté a su derecha mientras ella me explicaba qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. Me mordí el labio inferior. Quería contarle, decirle que había visto a Tate en la mañana. Pero las palabras no me salían. Al contrario, parecía que me atragantaría con ellas y sí, volvería a morir. -¿Y eso?- Preguntó entrando a la casa con mi hermano en brazos._

 _-Pensamos que la casa necesitaba un poco de…vida.- Dijo Moira con su calidez y amabilidad de siempre._

 _-¿Más?- Río mi madre –De acuerdo, mientras Violet me reponga esas flores después- Me sonrió y salió de ahí dejándonos solas nuevamente._

 _-Moira…- Llamé su atención, pero ella no giró la cabeza ni tampoco respondió. –Necesito contarte algo-_

 _-Lo sé niña. Deberías empezar antes de que te atragantes.- dijo cortando el tallo a una rosa con delicadeza. –Si es que en verdad deseas contarlo-_

 _-Es que, siento la necesidad de contarlo. Y… eres la persona más cercana a mí en estos momentos- Baje la mirada hacia mis manos que jugaban ansiosas con unas tijeras._

 _Moira dejó lo que hacía y me presto completa atención. –Entonces te escucho- Tomó otra rosa mientras hablaba –Al final de cuentas, tenemos toda una eternidad-_

 _Yo sonreí. Tenía razón, pero aun así, las palabras dentro de mi necesitaban salir, necesitaba sacar todo de mi pecho y contarlo, así fuera a Moira, quién no aprobaría aquel encuentro que tuve con Tate en la mañana. ¡Como si no lo supiera! ¿O no?_

* * *

 **¡Continua leyendo! ¡Vamos!**

 **Os quiero :***


	2. Chapter 2

**A solo minutos del anterior capítulo, subo el siguiente.**

 **De nuevo, los personajes y la historia de AHS no me pertenecen. Pero este final sí. Y quiero compartirlo con ustedes**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 2_

 _Violet se encontraba en la sala de estar. Leía un libro que los dueños nuevos habían olvidado la noche que les asustaron. No tenían hijos, pero en una caja pequeña habían dejado algunos libros, ella supuso que eran de la esposa, no creyó que el marido leyera novelas de amor. La chica tenía los pies arriba del sillón doblados hacia ella, incluso pensó que si Hallie, o el "bebé sustituto" como ella lo veía, aun estuviera con ellos, podría haber leído y tenerle en sus piernas a modo de refugio. Soltó un suspiro y regresó a su lectura intentando no pensar en los últimos años dentro de aquella casa._

 _-Deberías cambiar de libro. Ese libro es asqueroso._

 _Comentó una voz frente a ella. Hace años que no se dirigían la palabra, que ella hasta evitaba voltear a verlo. Aquello, al rubio, le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser. Pero si él la hacía infeliz, dejaría que ella volviera a buscar su propia felicidad. Él sin embargo, sufría. Sufría tan solo con mirarla, con saber que no podía volverse a acercar, que no podía tener ninguna clase de contacto nuevamente con ella. Ella lo evitaba y Tate se desgarraba por dentro. Cada que podía, la veía sentarse en ese ya viejo sofá y leer esas novelas que para él eran repugnantes. No sabía por qué. Él estaba locamente enamorado y aun así, esos libros le producían asco. "-Quizá es porque tú no eres amado-" había dicho cruelmente Hayden a sus espaldas una vez que lo descubrió husmeando uno de los libros que a Violet últimamente le apasionaban y él le había dicho que no entendía el gusto por esas historias, aparte de ser malas eran cursis y fastidiosas. "-Tal vez, si alguien te amara…. A lo mejor lo tolerarías-". Había dicho la pelirroja pasando sus largos y fríos dedos por la espalda del rubio de forma lenta y caprichosa. Tate le había quitado la mano de un golpe rápido "-Te he dicho que no. Estoy enamorado.-". La pelirroja había apretado los dientes y se fue pateando la caja de libros frente a él. Fue entonces cuando él decidió que debía intentar hablar con Violet, quizá no conseguiría volver a enamorarla, sabía que había cometido muchos errores, pero ya no soportaba estar de incógnito tan solo observando aquella belleza insufrible de su ex novia._

 _-No tengo nada mejor que hacer._

 _Violet no intentó defender la historia ni siquiera la redacción. En primera, porque sí, él tenía razón. La historia no era de su agrado pero era el último libro y parte de ella quería saber el final. En segunda, no quería entablar una conversación con el rubio. A pesar de todo, el solo mirarlo aún le dolía. Sabía que él había hecho mal, pero ¿Había hecho bien en juzgarlo tan duramente?_

 _-Podrías hablar conmigo- Sugirió Tate con un gesto inocente_

 _-No quiero- Respondió Violet regresando su mirada hacia la lectura que tenía en manos. Había perdido el párrafo, la secuencia y la coherencia. Pero fingió continuar, intentando evitar mirarlo a los ojos. Ella no quería hablar con él, ni siquiera quería verlo, pues ver la tristeza que emanaba de sus ojos hacía que Violet se derribara por dentro aunque por fuera no lo demostrara._

 _Tate metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y se meció un poco sobre sus talones debatiendo entre retirarse y volverlo a intentar. Abrió la boca y luego volvió a cerrarla. No sabía que decir. Aquel gesto Violet lo notó, por supuesto que lo hacía. A pesar de todo, notaba a Tate, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, lo seguía notando. Él siempre había sido notable para ella._

 _El rubio soltó una bocanada de aire y se paseó por el lugar, era como si nunca hubiera estado en aquella habitación, pero lo que en realidad quería hacer era mantenerse cerca de ella. Así ella rechazara el hablar con él, podía estar en aquella habitación, tan solo observarla. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo le dolía mirarla! Observó su piel, se veía más cálida a la luz de la chimenea, con más color. Como si estuviera viva. Aquel pensamiento le dolió, todo era su culpa. Todo aquello y no podía hacer nada, ella no se lo permitía. El doctor Ben ni su esposa tampoco lo permitirían. Y a pesar de que ellos no eran quienes realmente le importaban, sabía que eran un conducto para llegar a ella, el amor de su… ¿Cómo llamarlo? ¿Existencia?_

 _-Aún te sigo amando- Comentó él repentinamente_

 _-Ya me voy._

 _Aquellas palabas claro que habían movido algo en Violet, pero en cambio de contestar, como hubiese hecho antes de saber toda la verdad, se levantó y caminó con fuerza hacía la salida de aquella habitación. ¿Acaso él siempre tenía que arruinarlo? ¿No podía simplemente cerrar la boca y dejarla disfrutar de su mera presencia? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer o mencionar algo incómodo? Cada que esto pasaba ella salía huyendo._

 _-No por favor, no te vayas._

 _-Ya es muy tarde, Tate._

 _Dijo ella siguiendo su camino. Al pasar por la puerta sintió como era jalada hacia dentro nuevamente y su espalda chocaba fuertemente con la puerta y esta cerraba con un fuerte estruendo. Violet se quejó al sentir el dolor en su espalda y la fuerza con la que Tate la sostenía. Le tenía enfrente. Tate sentía por primera vez como una persona podía estar tan lejos y tan cerca al mismo tiempo. Era la peor de las experiencias, tenerla ahí y no poder besarla, no poder tenerla. Aquello estaba matándolo, no literalmente, claro. Violet en cambio, sintió la vulnerabilidad del momento. Siempre se había preguntado: "Si estuviera viva, si Tate no hubiera hecho lo que hizo o yo jamás me hubiera enterado. ¿Lo hubiera dejado? ¿Habría salido a buscar algo más prometedor? ¿Alguien vivo?" Ella se había contestado siempre que sí, porque ella en realidad no quería permanecer atada a esa casa, pero al sentirle nuevamente cerca, sus manos sobre su piel, sus alientos mezclándose, supo que quizá jamás hubiera podido irse aunque eso fuera lo mejor._

 _-Por favor, Tate. Suéltame._

 _Se quejó ella, pero él tenía sus ojos fijos en ella y los dientes apretados. Ella quería irse, podía verlo. Podía ver cómo ni se inmuto cuando él sintió dos lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Ella no lo amaba, eso lo sabía. Pero él aún lo hacía, la amaba desesperadamente y ya no se satisfacía con solo mirarla. Quería más de ella, la quería a ella. Pero no poder tenerla le dolía. Y el que ella le rechazara como en aquel momento, le aniquilaba. Sin pensarlo le sostuvo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Quizá aquello le dejaría alguna marca. "De menos". Tate se sintió asqueado de sí mismo por tener un pensamiento como aquel._

 _-¿Cuándo?- Le preguntó él inesperadamente._

 _-¿Cuándo qué? Por favor, déjame ir._

 _-No hasta que me respondas._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Qué debo responder, Tate?_

 _Podía verse cómo es que Violet comenzaba a desesperarse de sentirse prisionera por él. No le tenía miedo. O mejor dicho, sí le tenía miedo. Pero no temía el hecho de que él la hiriera de alguna forma. En primera, porque ya estaba muerta. ¿Qué podía hacerle? ¿Matarla?. En segunda, sabía que él la amaba de una forma irracional, sabía que jamás se atrevería a dañarla de forma intencional, aunque después de cómo la estaba sosteniendo, comenzaba a dudar un poco de aquella afirmación. El miedo que ella le tenía era en realidad porque él causaba sensaciones y sentimientos que nunca hubiera imaginado llegar a sentir. Le tenía un amor-odio que no sabía realmente cuál de ambos sentimientos ganaría en una balanza. Le temía porque él podía hacer cualquier cosa y sin embargo, ella aún pediría por él, en secreto, pero lo haría. Eso la volvía débil y vulnerable. Como odiaba aquello._

 _-¡LO SABES! ¡LO SABES MALDITA SEA!- Gritó Tate y zarandeó un poco a la rubia de desesperación. Pudo observar el rostro de Violet distorsionado por las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir sin pausas de sus ojos. Tate lloraba de rabia, por desprecio, por amor. La soltó bruscamente de un brazo y golpeo la puerta a un lado de ella. Violet por instinto cerró los ojos y brincó al sentir el golpe tan cerca de ella. Al abrir sus ojos vio a Tate, con la cabeza agachada, respirando fuertemente por la nariz y dejando salir el aire por su boca. Buscando relajarse. Ella sentía el espejismo de su corazón latir demasiado rápido. ¿Cómo es que un amor puede ser tan perfecto y disfuncional al mismo tiempo? No lo sabían, ninguno de los dos._

 _-Tate…- Dijo ella con su voz cálida, esa voz que podía derretir a Tate con tan solo un susurro, con tan solo su nombre saliendo de entre sus labios. Él se estremeció y la miro fijamente a los ojos. -¿Qué debo saber? Dímelo y tal vez pueda contestarte-Solo ella tenía ese poder sobre él. Porque ¿Quién más puede domar a un homicida de tal manera?_

 _Él dejo de presionar sus brazos con tanta fuerza, relajó sus dedos hasta lograr que solo estuvieran sus manos sobre ella. No quería herirla, pero sabía que si la soltaba totalmente ella huiría de él como en todos estos años._

 _-¿Cuándo dejaste de amarme?-_

* * *

 ** _¿Qué opinan? ¿Cuándo habrá dejarlo de amar?_**

 ** _Si no está el siguiente capítulo, aun no desesperen. Se está subiendo._**

 ** _Esto no acaba hasta que acaba, valga la redundancia. :*_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A solo minutos del anterior capítulo, subo el siguiente.**

 **De nuevo, los personajes y la historia de AHS no me pertenecen. Pero este final sí. Y quiero compartirlo con ustedes**

 **Disfruten. *Silba T** **wisted Nerve***

* * *

 _Capítulo 3_

 ** _-¿Y le dijiste la verdad?_**

 ** _Preguntó Moira. Ella se había mantenido inmune a lo que yo le contaba, era como sí no le sorprendiera lo que había pasado._**

 ** _-No_**

 ** _-Debiste hacerlo_**

 ** _-No era el momento_**

 ** _-Aún lo amas- No era una pregunta, ni una suposición, ella lo afirmaba._**

 ** _-Quizá... Deja termino de contarte_**

 ** _-Niña ya sé el final. Pero adelante, continua._**

 ** _Tomé una bocanada de aire antes de continuar con el relato._**

 _-Yo…- Violet se había paralizado ante aquella pregunta. El peso de sus ojos sobre los de ella era demasiado. Intentó encontrar una respuesta dentro de su cabeza. Lo más rápido posible. Pero la respuesta que encontraba no era la que ella quería dar. Así que prefirió evadir la pregunta -¿De qué serviría que lo supieras? ¿No te basta con saber que se acabó?-_

 _Las crueles palabras de la chica fueron como dagas para el rubio, quien tragó, intentando deshacer el nudo de su garganta. ¿En verdad, tan masoquista era que quería saber cuándo dejo de amarlo? Porque ella lo amaba, se lo había dicho. Hubo un tiempo en que ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella._

 _-Sólo respóndeme, por favor. Violet, por favor- Suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos –Sólo esa respuesta y me iré, me iré para siempre. Lo prometo, jamás volveré a molestarte.- Dijo con la voz entrecortada. Nadie podía herir a Tate como ella. Si alguien tenía poder sobre él, era Violet, indiscutiblemente. El simple hecho de que ella evadiera la pregunta, le hería. Su cerebro solo procesaba "Se acabó"._

 _-Que masoquista eres, Tate- El tono de voz que utilizó la rubia era tranquilo, y cálido. Tate pudo sentir como su voz llenaba de luz y calor cada parte de su ser, pero al mismo tiempo le destrozaba cada parte de su ser._

 _-¡MALDITA SEA!- grito Tate cuando se exasperó y la soltó bruscamente. Dio media vuelta y pateo unas cajas que se encontraban cerca._

 _-¡Divino!- Dijo sarcásticamente una voz ronca que intentaba ser melodiosa. Chad había ingresado hace algunos segundos y se había quedado estático viendo la escena –Anda, sigue destruyendo mi casa. A final de cuentas, ya nadie vendrá- Dijo con desprecio_

 _-Vete de aquí- Dijo Tate hacía Chad que se había sentado en el sofá y cruzado las piernas. –Estamos hablando algo importante-_

 _-¡¿Algo importante?!- Chad soltó una carcajada –Pequeño ingenuo. Lo único que haces es alejarla más y más de ti. Además,…- Tomo una copa de una pequeña mesa y sirvió un poco de licor de ella- Como si no supieras la respuesta a tu pregunta- Tomó un sorbo y lo escupió. –Maldito licor barato- se quejó._

 _Violet se había quedado atrás de Tate, como si este le estuviera protegiendo. Ella no lo sabía, pero aquello era posible. Después de haberlo querido ahuyentar, Chad probablemente no estaba de lo más a gusto en presencia de ambos y ellos, no estaban específicamente cómodos con él escuchando su plática._

 _-En fin, es lo que se tiene. Deberíamos dejar que la siguiente familia que venga nos llenara de provisiones aquí- Chad dejó a un lado la copa._

 _Violet salió de atrás de Tate para irse pero este le sostuvo la mano_

 _-Y ojalá trajeran dos adolescentes, un chico y una chica- Chad notó como Violet y Tate voltearon a verlo confundido -¿Qué? Uno para cada uno de ustedes dos. Así dejarían de ser tan patéticos._

 _Tate respiraba con dificultad, sus fosas nasales se ensancharon y su mano libre se cerró en un puño. El simple hecho de imaginar a Violet con otra persona le producía que sus más oscuros pensamientos quisieran salir, después de reprimirlos tanto por ella, ella podía hacer que estos volvieran a surgir. No podía matar a Chad, pero podía golpearlo hasta que ya no pudiera más._

 _Violet notó como la fuerza con la que Tate la sostenía aumentaba. Quizá debió dejar las cosas así, pero en vez de eso se acercó y habló cerca de su oído parándose un poco de puntitas para poder alcanzarlo. -Al atardecer, en la habitación. Y entonces, hablaremos.-_

 _Tate frunció un poco el ceño y se giró para mirar esos ojos que le hacían enloquecer hasta perder la cordura. Sus ojos de él estaban irritados por las lágrimas pero aun así Violet pudo notar cómo estos brillaron un poco al escuchar aquella invitación a hablar. ¿Era una cita? No pudo evitar sentir alegría por aquello. Sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, evidentemente esperanzado por aquello. La soltó y ella salió por la otra puerta._

 _Tate se quedó unos segundos ahí, estático, con la mirada de Chad completamente concentrado en el rubio._

 _-Ella quiere hablar conmigo- Dijo como un niño y sonrió frotando sus ojos para secarlos_

 _-Sí. ¿Y qué crees que te dirá genio?-_

 _Tate volteo a ver a Chad confundido. ¿A qué se refería? Chad soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión consternada del rubio -Ay, cariño, a pesar de tus problemas mentales, sigues siendo inocente, eso me gusta de ti- Dijo tomándose de un trago el alcohol que había servido hace poco._

 _-Creí que esa mierda no te había gustado- Comentó Tate intentando cambiar la conversación. No quería adentrarse en nada y suponer cosas que quizá no pasarían. No iban a quitarle su felicidad. Después de años de mantenerse entre las sombras, había logrado hacer que Violet aceptara hablar con él. Nada, ni nadie haría que esa felicidad se esfumara._

 _-Es horrible. Pero a algunos nos gusta sufrir. ¿O no, Tate? Aun bebiendo este alcohol, a pesar de saber que tiene un sabor escandalosamente asqueroso, pero aun así, haciéndolo porque quieres alcohol._

 _-Es estúpido._

 _-Sí que lo es, tanto como estar la eternidad atado a alguien que no te ama._

 _Chad dejó la copa ahí y salió de la habitación dejando a Tate solo en aquella habitación, reflexionando sobre lo que le había dicho Chad._

 ** _Tomé una bocanada de aire._**

 ** _-¿Dejaste a Tate con Chad?_**

 ** _-Sí, no soportaba estar cerca de ambos._**

 ** _-Chad ahora es más venenoso que antes._**

 ** _-Lo sé_**

 ** _-Y Tate más oscuro_**

 ** _-También lo sé_**

 ** _-¿Qué pasó después?_**

 ** _-Al salir de ahí me fui con mi madre, a esperar el atardecer._**

 ** _-¿Le contaste de Tate?_**

 ** _-No, pero no es como si no lo supiera. En esta casa no hay secretos ya._**

 ** _-Eso es verdad._**

 ** _Terminé de arreglar la última rosa y estiré mi mano para dársela a Moira, quien con delicadeza acomodó las flores y se levantó en busca de un florero._**

 ** _-¿Asististe a tu cita?_**

 ** _-No era una cita…- Aclaró la rubia –Y sí, asistí._**

 _Moira se acercó a lavaplatos y llenó el florero con agua. Aprovechó que la niña no la veía y sonrió ligeramente. Sabía que Tate estaba loco, pero amaba locamente a esa rubia que debatía entre sus sentimientos y la moral. Ella deseaba que alguien la amara así, desesperadamente. Pero no por su belleza o su físico, se había fastidiado de joven él solo atraer a los hombres por su bella cara. Sin embargo, jamás logró salir de aquella casa, viva. Jamás sabría qué se sentía ser amada así, loca y desesperadamente._

 ** _-Entonces ¿Lo perdonaste?_**

 ** _Me mordí el labio inferior debatiéndome entre dejar de contarle o no. Sin embargo terminé continuo contándole a mi nueva "amiga" lo que realmente ocurrió esa noche_**

 _Tate estaba sentado en la cama que una vez perteneció a Violet. Tenía ambos pies sobre el suelo y una de sus piernas se movía con ansiedad, mordía sus uñas de vez en cuando y hasta las cutículas se las quitaba. Esperarla se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla._

 _Cuando ella entró por la puerta, él se levantó sonriendo. Ella caminó hacia él e hizo un gesto completamente inesperado por él._

* * *

 ** _¿Qué creen? ¿Lo perdonó o no?_**

 ** _Si aún no está el siguiente capítulo, no desesperes. Se está subiendo._**

 ** _Besos :*_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A solo minutos del anterior capítulo, subo el siguiente.**

 **De nuevo, los personajes y la historia de AHS no me pertenecen. Pero este final sí. Y quiero compartirlo con ustedes**

 **Disfruten. *Silba T** **wisted Nerve***

* * *

 _Capítulo 4_

 _Tate giró la cabeza por la fuerza con la que la mano de Violet se impactó en su rostro. Él se quedó estático mirando hacia la izquierda y levantó la mirada antes de regresar el rostro y poder mirarla a los ojos. Su primer sentimiento fue furia, nadie antes le había puesto una mano encima, no así, y había salido ileso. Pero en sí, el golpe no le dolió, le dolió porque de quien provenía era del ser que más amaba en el planeta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y pudo ver que ella también tenía lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, esos bellos ojos que lo paralizaban. Pero ella tenía la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados a los lados._

 _-Aun así, te ves hermosa- Dijo él. Sin embargo no hizo ningún ademan de acercarse o si quiera tocarla, ese golpe que había recibido le hizo entender que no debía tocarla más._

 _-¡Ya basta, Tate!- Grito ella. –Basta. Tienes que parar con esto._

 _-Tú me citaste esta vez, yo no hice nada._

 _Violet sintió como se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. ¿Qué se supone que debería sentir? ¿Acaso era lo opuesto a lo que en realidad sentía? Había pasado a lado del baño y al pasar entro para verse en el espejo. Se descubrió viendo si se veía bien para ver a Tate. Pero aquello importó poco cuando vio las marcas que le habían quedado en sus brazos. Había corrido hasta la habitación y entrado de forma brusca cerrando la puerta con su pie antes de acercarse a Tate. Apenas logró ver la luz que irradiaban sus ojos de verla ahí, pues ya había golpeado su cara con la palma de su mano. No tenía que volver a tocarla, jamás._

 _-Sí, querías charlar. Pues vamos a charlar, Tate. En primera, no vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima, porque si no…_

 _-Si no ¿qué?- Tate dio un paso hacia ella acortando la distancia -No pensaras en asesinato, ¿O sí?-_

 _-Igual puedo disfrutar de ver el dolor en tu cara- Dijo ella abruptamente, aquella actitud hizo retroceder un paso a Tate que se mantenía inexpresivo después de aquel golpe._

 _-Ahora lo entiendo- Retrocedió otro paso esperando que ella hablara_

 _Violet sintió frío por primera vez, no estaba segura de sí era normal que sintiera frío. Pero notó que la distancia que ahora ponía él entre ellos dos le hacía sentirse desprotegida._

 _-En segunda…-Continuó- Quiero que te alejes de mí. Que me dejes en paz._

 _-No puedo._

 _Violet no lo demostró, pero aquellas palabras encendieron una chispa de esperanza dentro de ella._

 _-¿Por qué no?_

 _-¿Cuándo?_

 _Violet esta vez sí entendió la pregunta. Sabía a qué se refería. Pensó rápido y se cruzó de brazos, como si intentara mantener el calor de su cuerpo._

 _-No lo sé, Tate. Simplemente pasó._

 _Notó como sus palabras hirieron al rubio quién se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la ventana de la habitación. Tate sintió cómo es que aquel encuentro no era lo que él esperaba, no era una esperanza, era una despedida y él no podría soportarlo. Sí aquello marcaba realmente el final de todo, lo haría bien. No sin antes conseguir todas las respuestas a las preguntas que tanto rondaban en su cabeza._

 _-No me mientas, Violet- Dijo sin voltear a verla -Sabes bien cuándo comenzó-_

 _Ella soltó una risa irónica que resonó en las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación_

 _-Tate, sabes mucho mejor que yo cuándo comencé a dejar de amarte._

 _-No Violet, no lo sé. Quiero que tú me lo digas-_

 _Tate dio media vuelta para encarar a la rubia, tenía los ojos rojizos pero esta vez no derramaba lágrimas, no tenía la mandíbula tensa sin embargo su cara mostraba exasperación. ¿Sabes lo fuerte que es guardar un amor? Guardar un amor dentro de ti es tan peligroso como dejarlo salir. No poder demostrar el cariño que sientes hasta que te vuelves agresivo y grosero. Esos son los efectos de un amor oculto. Y cuando es un amor no correspondido, es peor que morir. El estar encadenado a un amor así, terminaría a Tate desando volver a morir. Si no es que ya estaba deseando que pasara nuevamente. Si no lo hacía, seguramente lo haría. De eso, las palabras de Violet se lo demostrarían._

 _-¿Quieres la verdad?-_

 _Tate se acercó hasta ella, quiso acorralarla para evitar huyera, quiso sostenerla para sentir su piel bajo sus manos una última vez, pero había entendido que aquello ya no le era correspondido, así que se mantuvo quieto, a milímetros de ella. Podía respirarla, podía sentirla temblar por el hecho de tenerlo cerca, si no estaba loco, ella podría volverlo loco. Pero ya lo estaba, así que no le importaba en realidad._

 _-Quiero que cada una de las palabras que pronuncies sean auténticas, sea una respuesta rebosante de verdad. No te atrevas a mentirme de nuevo, Violet. No te lo perdonaría._

 _-Que irónico que tú tengas que perdonarme por algo- Resopló_

 _-Sólo dime cuando ¡Maldita sea!- Le tomó por ambos brazos pero ella forcejeo para zafarse de su agarre_

 _-¡Suéltame!_

 _Tate enfureció y la acorraló contra una pared. Era el segundo golpe que la espalda de Violet recibía. Ella se quejó –Maldición._

 _-¡Contesta!_

 _-¡Desde que supe que estabas muerto!- Le gritó a la cara_

 _-¿Qué?- Tate relajó sus manos_

 _-¡Sí! Desde entonces tuve dudas, Tate. Todo el tiempo dudé de lo que realmente quería para mí. No lo soporté y tome esas malditas pastillas._

 _-Desde…. Entonces…- Tate bajó la mirada_

 _-No fue la única razón, si me preguntas- Violet se sentía realmente herida de verlo así. ¿Quién más poda dañarlo más que ella? Debía arrepentirse, de todo lo que había hecho. Y si era ella quién iba a hacerlo pagar lo haría._

 _-¿Qué otras razones?_

 _-¡Y tienes el cinismo de preguntarlo, Tate!_

 _-¡Dímelo de una maldita vez!_

 _-Fue todo. ¡Todo! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Los asesinatos, tu padrastro, la violación…. El engaño. Me mentiste._

 _-¡Ya dije que lo lamento!- Gritó él, desesperado_

 _-¡No basta, Tate! ¿Sabes cuánto daño hiciste? ¿Cuándo sufrimiento has creado?_

 _-Jamás te mentí.- Había soltado a Violet para poner ambas manos a lado de ella, si ella huía quizá esta vez no la detendría_

 _-¡Claro que sí!- Le grito Violet a la cara –Dijiste amarme… no lo hacías. Jamás lo hiciste._

 _-¡Te amo, Violet!, Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi. Te amé, te amo y siempre te amaré. En eso jamás mentí. Quizá soy un homicida y tengo problemas mentales. Y sí, ya sé que estoy muerto. Pero nada de eso me impide amarte. Mataría por ti, te amo y te amaré hasta la locura y aun en la muerte te sigo amando._

 _-Eso no es verdad, Tate-_

 _Violet sintió como esas palabras taladraron su mente. Cómo la desesperación por qué ella entendiera que la amaba, le hicieron su corazón saltar y su mente nublarse. Ella sabía lo que él despertaba en ella. Pero ¿Acaso puedes amar a quién más daño te ha hecho?_

 _-¡Claro que lo es, Violet! Te juro que así es- El rubio tenía las mejillas húmedas de las lágrimas que había derramado. ¿Cuánto más le iba a hacer sufrir? Ella tenía ese poder. ¡Oh, cómo la amaba! Era cierto todo lo que había gritado. Pero también la odiaba demasiado. No era posible que ella lo lastimara de aquella manera. Era cruel y egoísta. Ella no tenía idea hasta qué punto podía aniquilarlo. Él quizá se había vuelto loco por diversos factores, quizá había sido un homicida cuando vivía. Sin embargo, había una parte de él que nadie conocía. Nadie excepto Violet. Él necesitaba de ella, la necesitaba con él, para él. Pero ella parecía huir cada que lograba tener un poco de ella._

 _-¡Si me hubieses amado no habrías violado a mi madre!_

 _-¿Qué?- Dijo el parando un poco el llanto._

 _-¡No hubieses hecho que mi madre tuviera un hijo del adolescente del que yo estaba enamorada!_

* * *

 ** _TSSS, Violet ya reclamó. ¿Qué creen que pase?_**

 ** _Si aún no está el siguiente capítulo, no desesperes. Se está subiendo._**

 ** _Besos :*_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A solo minutos del anterior capítulo, subo el siguiente.**

 **De nuevo, los personajes y la historia de AHS no me pertenecen. Pero este final sí. Y quiero compartirlo con ustedes**

 **Disfruten. *Silba tenebrosamente (?)** *****

* * *

 _Capítulo 5_

 _-No…._

 _-Podía perdonarte cualquier cosa… cualquiera. ¿No lo ves?_

 _-Violet…_

 _-Menos eso. ¡Destruiste mi familia, Tate! No sólo a mí._

 _-No, no digas eso. Yo no podría hacerte daño…_

 _-Lo hiciste, Tate. Destruiste todo… tienes ese Don. Destruir todo lo que tocas.-_

 _Eso último lo había dicho sin pensar. Tate había colmado su paciencia y ella se estaba comportando de una manera necia, quería hacerle ver todo lo que había hecho. Quería que el viera cuánto daño había creado y se hiciera responsable por ello. Quizá, si ni él, ni ella, volvían a buscarse podrían olvidarse con el paso de los años. ¡Que ingenua!_

 _Violet vio las lágrimas de Tate mojar su rostro. Tenía la cara de un niño que ha perdido todo. Se veía indefenso y a su parecer, lucía tierno. Pero ella lo había visto en sus momentos de locura. Sabía que la forma de mirar, de actuar y hasta de moverse eran diferentes. Aquello le fascinaba y le aterraba al mismo tiempo. Violet se dio cuenta que también tenía las mejillas húmedas, También había llorado mientras le gritaba._

 _-Te odio, Tate- Sintió su garganta cerrarse, quería salir de huir, llorar hasta morir. Morir de verdad, jamás volver a despertar. No ver otro amanecer y jamás llegar a otro anochecer._

 _-No Violet, no me odies, por favor- Le rogó el rubio entre lágrimas –Por favor…-_

 _-Ya lo había olvidado. Pero tú insististe en hablar. Es lo único que tenía por decir._

 _\- Acepta la consecuencia de tus actos.- Dijo ella bajito, casi para sí. Sin embargo él pudo escucharla_

 _-No lo entiendes- Levanto la cabeza hasta toparse con unos ojos llenos de lágrimas. Cómo le dolía verla así -¡NO LO ENTIENDES!- Grito cada una de las palabras, aquello hizo que la rubia diera un respingo antes de sostenerse la cara con las manos, cubrió sus ojos chocolate. Tate le tomó de las muñecas y le descubrió el rostro–Mírame- pero ella giró el rostro y cerró los ojos -¡MIRÁME, MALDITA SEA!- volvió a gritar tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos y obligando a girarlo hacía él. –Abre los ojos-_

 _Violet al escuchar aquella orden los apretó con más fuerza_

 _-¡No quiero!_

 _-Por favor_

 _-¡Ya te dije que no!_

 _La habitación se quedó en silencio y Violet sintió como la soledad la embriagaba. No escuchaba ruido alguno, ni tampoco las manos de Tate sobre sus muñecas. Abrió poco a poco los ojos. Sin embargo se topó con la mirada más intensa que jamás él le había dado. La miraba fijamente, aquello aterró a la rubia, pero esta vez no cerró los ojos_

 _-¿ya vas a escucharme?_

 _-Lo hago_

 _-No, quiero que me mires mientras te digo esto. Es importante._

 _Esta vez Tate había sido paciente. Quería que ella lo escuchara, todo aquello que tenía para decirle._

 _-Violet. Sé cuánto daño he hecho. ¿Crees que no he pagado por eso?_

 _-No lo haces_

 _-¡LO HAGO CADA MALDITO DIA, A CADA MALDITA HORA!_

 _Tate tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar. Sentía como esos ojos miel se clavaban en él como dagas. El hecho que ella dudara tanto de su amor hacía que deseara jamás haberla conocido. Así ninguno de los dos estaría sufriendo en ese momento. Ella merecía algo mejor, lo sabía, pero él la quería, más que a nada en el mundo. ¿Acaso está mal amar a un imposible?_

 _-Escúchame Violet. Estoy pagando, duramente cada una de las cosas que he hecho. Cada una de los crímenes que cometí los estoy pagando con creces. ¿No lo ves?- Levanto una de sus manos y tomó la mano de ella para llevarla al centro de su pecho. Justo en su corazón -Sé que aquí no debería existir un corazón latente. Pero cada que tú desvías la mirada, cada que me ignoras, o me dices que no te amo; Una parte de este corazón muerto se rompe._

 _Violet no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas pero ya no lloraba, tan solo escuchaba. Escuchaba a Tate hablar, en cualquier otro momento, habría dudado completamente de que él podía ser ese homicida desalmado del que todos hablan._

 _-Y aun, con cada uno de esos pedacitos, te sigo amando. A pesar de que no es correspondido mi amor- El rubio suspiro, había dicho lo que tenía que decir, era hora de cumplir su promesa.-No tienes idea de cuánto lo siento, Violet. Lamento haberte herido así, lamento haberte fallado, lamento decepcionarte._

 _-Tate...-_

 _-Lo sé, un lo siento no lo arregla. Pero tienes que entender algo- Con su mano libre le sostuvo el mentón a Violet para que no desviara su mirada –Ese daño que te hice, es imperdonable. Jamás podré repararlo. Sé que hice mal y lo lamento, no sabes cuánto. Pero yo, jamás, podría hacerte daño intencionalmente. Jamás, Violet. Y a pesar de todo esto. Te amo._

 _-Tate…-_

 _-Juro que así es…- Al final de esa frase, a Tate se le quebró un poco la voz y se acercó a ella._

 _Violet cerró los ojos, y pudo jurar sentir su corazón dar un vuelco. Ella esperaba con ansias esos labios que tantas veces había besado antes. Ella pedía a gritos por Tate. Pero sabía que aquello no debía ser. Sin embargo, ¿No debe ser a pesar de que tienes que repetirlo cada segundo del día?_

 _Sus labios jamás llegaron a los de ella. Tate inclinó su cabeza y besó dulcemente su mejilla. Pudo sentir el frescor de sus lágrimas derramadas. Cómo se detesto. -Prometo, jamás hacer que derrames ni una lágrima más- susurró en su oído y se separó._

 _Violet abrió los ojos extrañada por ese gesto._

 _-Adiós, Violet-_

 _Fueron las palabras del rubio lo que hizo que Violet se aterrara. No es ese terror de cuando ves algo monstruoso y temes por tu seguridad. No. Era una clase diferente de terror. Tate tenía el poder de hacerla sentir el ser más especial del planeta y en un par de segundos, aterrarla. Ya fuese por los arrebatos que tenía o por el simple hecho de despedirse, como lo hacía justo ahora, frente a ella. Jamás había visto un rostro tan triste. Sabía que él estaba sufriendo por su culpa. Sabía que ella sufría al mismo tiempo que él. ¿En qué momento debes dejar de seguir la lógica y comenzar a guiarte por el corazón? Ella no lo sabía. A demás, su corazón ya era inexistente. ¿Por qué preguntarse cosas tan incoherentes? Lo iba a perder, esta vez para siempre. Pues él siempre deseó lo mejor para ella. La antepuso ante él mismo. ¿Qué clase de amor enfermizo es ese? Y la amaba, ella sabía cuánto la amaba. Y sabía que no lo odiaba. Jamás podría odiarlo. Entonces, ¿por qué no decía nada?_

 _-Adiós, Tate-_

* * *

 ** _Fue la despedida más... no sé. Espero les guste._**

 ** _Si aún no está el siguiente capítulo, no desesperes. Se está subiendo._**


	6. Chapter 6

**A solo minutos del anterior capítulo, subo el siguiente.**

 **De nuevo, los personajes y la historia de AHS no me pertenecen. Pero este final sí. Y quiero compartirlo con ustedes**

 **Disfruten.**

 **Favor de no tomar la historia sin autorización previa. Gracias.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 6_

 ** _-Te despediste de él._**

 ** _-Él se despidió de mí._**

 ** _-Par de adolescentes._**

 ** _Sonreí ante aquel comentario y continué explicando lo que pasó después de aquella despedida. O al menos, la mayoría del relato. Mi sonrisa se amplió al recordar lo que había pasado._**

 ** _-¿Qué pasa, niña?- Dijo Moira al verme de reojo mientras colocaba el florero en el centro de la cocina y acomodaba las flores._**

 ** _-Nada solo… que voy a continuar la historia…_**

 _Una vez que ella dijo ese "Adiós" ambos sintieron cómo el mundo se caía encima de ellos. Cualquiera que tuviera dos ojos podía ver que ellos se amaban con locura. Que no había espacio, lugar o tiempo en el que pudiera existir uno sin el otro. Se necesitaban tanto que él podía matar por ella y ella morir por él._

 _Violet sentía cómo es que el estómago se le hacía un nudo. Tate le sonrió una última vez antes de disponerse a desaparecer. Esa sonrisa demostró el agradecimiento por haber aceptado hablar con él una vez más. Él no había tenido tiempo de explicar ninguno de sus delitos, ni ella se lo pidió. Quizá no lo necesitaban o quizá ninguno quería escuchar más sobre ello._

 _-Tate, aguarda…- Se mordió el labio inferior cuando el volteó a verla antes de retirarse –No te vayas, por favor-_

 _El rubio volteo y Violet pudo notar en sus ojos el brillo que nació en su mirada cuando la fijó en ella. –Quédate conmigo- susurró ella, quizá él no la había escuchado, pero esa frase no era dirigida realmente hacía él. Era el susurro de su corazón, que pedía a gritos que lo perdonara, que olvidara lo ocurrido. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo para que siguiera de aquella manera. La moral le impedía perdonarlo, pero le necesitaba tanto, lo amaba demasiado como para permitirle irse así. ¿Egoísta? Completamente. Estaba siendo total e indiscutiblemente egoísta con Tate. Pero el ver esa luz en el rostro de él hizo que alguna parte de ella se iluminara. Incluso juraría sentir ese vuelco en el corazón cuando él se acercó rápidamente y cerró los ojos juntando su frente a la de ella._

 _-Para siempre- Le aseguró Tate. El rubio desde que ella le había detenido antes de desvanecerse y le había pedido que se quedara, sintió como una llama de esperanza crecía de nuevo en él. Pudo respirar su aroma, sentirla cerca de él nuevamente sin que ella estuviera a la defensiva o agresiva con él. Pudo saborear el momento de simplemente tener su frente recargada sobre la de ella. Había cerrado los ojos, o mejor dicho, estaba apretando los ojos con fuerza, era como si temiera que al abrirlos fuera solo un espejismo y no la verdadera Violet._

 _Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró con los ojos miel que lo perseguían en cada uno de sus sueños imaginarios. Ella lo miraba fijamente. Había colocado sus manos sobre las de él. Ella debía alejarse. Ambos lo sabían, debían cortar el contacto ahora que podían. Lo único que pudo hacer Violet fue bajar la mirada y humedecer sus labios._

 _-Perdóname Violet. Por favor, perdóname._

 _-No puedo, Tate. No me pidas algo que no puedo hacer._

 _Él sintió que a ella le dolían las palabras que pronunciaba, pero no estaba ni cerca de notar cuánto le lastimaban a él. Él tragó con dificultad, sabía que era difícil que lo perdonara, pero quizá de esa manera ella podía regresar a él._

 _-¿Puedes intentarlo, por favor? ¿Por mí?_

 _-No puedo, Tate._

 _-Entiendo…_

 _Él soltó su rostro y bajó la mirada. Había comprendido que aquel "No te vayas" era simplemente un "No me dejes, pero tampoco estés conmigo" Era algo cruel y sin embargo él estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier migaja de amor que ella pudiera ofrecerle. El asintió cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y tragándose el dolor que aquello le producía._

 _-Lo siento, de verdad- Había susurrado ella. Pero el solo asintió, sintiéndose incapaz de volver a mirarla a los ojos. Aquello era más de lo que su muerto corazón podía soportar. Soltó el aire que había estado guardando en sus pulmones. Y dio media vuelta para retirarse. Aquello no iba a ningún sitio. Ella no quería estar con él, pero tampoco sin él. ¿Cómo era posible ser feliz y desgraciado al mismo tiempo? Así era como Tate se sentía._

 _-¿No te quedarás?-_

 _-Te dije para siempre. ¿No es suficiente, Violet? ¿Acaso es tu propósito romperme?_

 _Se dio media vuelta para encararla. Había llegado al límite. Una herida más y ya no lo soportaría. ¿Se podía ser un fantasma deprimido? Algunos les llamaban "Almas en pena" Quizá en eso se convertiría ahora Tate. ¿Pasar de homicida a depresión? Debe ser un gran paso. "Eso debería analizarlo el doctor Ben" Pensó fugazmente Tate antes de prestar atención a lo que Violet intentaba decir._

 _La rubia se había quedado callada un par de segundos observándole. No era su propósito, pero debía admitir que el saber que él sufría por el daño que había causado le generaba cierta satisfacción a la Rubia. Violet abrió y cerró la boca antes de poder pronunciar una sílaba._

 _-No quiero lastimarte, no es mi propósito…_

 _-Entonces deberías organizar tus prioridades, porque algo estás haciendo o muy bien o muy mal._

 _Violet suspiro y humedeció sus labios mientras se abrazaba a ella misma como si aquellas palabras le hubieran calado en los huesos._

 _-¿Sabes qué? No me perdones. Sé que nunca lo harás y sé que yo siempre seré ese idiota que estará eternamente enamorado de ti, sin posibilidad de cambiarlo, sin poder hacer algo al respecto. Sé que no lo merezco Violet, pero es importante que si solo buscas la manera de vengarte de mí, dejes de hacerlo de esta manera. Es suficiente con los siglos que nos esperan por delante, viéndonos cada día, cada maldita hora. Es bastante tortura como para que te unas a la caballería de los que buscan venganza por mi culpa._

 _Tate sentía que si decía una palabra más se rompería a llorar una vez más. Eso era lo único que ella lograba en él últimamente, lágrimas. ¿La peor tortura? Era que lloraría por siempre ese amor perdido. Literalmente, por siempre._

 _Violet sintió cómo él se alejaba de ella. Y sintió como su corazón volvía a quedarse estático. Ahora comprendía todo. Tate era lo único cercano a la vida. A lo que tanto tiempo había añorado y sin embargo tanto tiempo le había rechazado. Tate no era la vida, pero podía hacerla sentirse viva, bonita y amada._

 _Su respiración se aceleró y dio unos pasos rápidos para pararse entre él y la puerta._

 _-Quítate Violet…_

 _-No_

 _-Hazlo_

 _-Ya te dije que no._

 _-¡No me obligues a perder la paciencia contigo!_

 _-Es justamente lo que quiero._

 _Esa frase fue lo último que dijo antes de pararse de puntas y rodearle el cuello con ambos brazos para alcanzar a unir sus labios con los de él en apenas un pequeño roce que sirvió para llevar choques eléctricos en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Tate había cerrado los ojos, confundido por aquello no había reaccionado abrazándola o pegándola a él. Sólo había correspondido aquel pequeño roce de sus labios, y nuevamente, como si fuera la primera vez después de conocerla, había vuelto a sentir ese golpe de vida en él. Podía sentir cómo es que ella era la luz que lo mantenía cuerdo, el cómo él a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, seguía arrastrándola hacia su oscuridad._

 ** _Moira se había mantenido estática frente a mí mientras terminaba de relatar lo que había pasado. El beso y sí, parte de lo que había sentido. Cómo era que él era la única persona que podía hacerme sentir amada y decepcionada al mismo tiempo. Cómo era que me hacía sentir hermosa y un desastre al mismo tiempo. Porque con Tate, así eran las cosas. Eran y al mismo tiempo, no._**

 ** _-Ya no entendí, Violet. Lo besaste, eso está claro. Pero ¿lo perdonaste?_**

 ** _-Lo que hizo no tiene perdón._**

* * *

 ** _Escribir esas líneas me dolió. En fin... Continua, ¡Anda!_**

 ** _Si aún no está el siguiente capítulo, no desesperes. Se está subiendo._**


	7. Chapter 7

**A solo minutos del anterior capítulo, subo el siguiente.**

 **De nuevo, los personajes y la historia de AHS no me pertenecen. Pero este final sí. Y quiero compartirlo con ustedes**

 **Disfruten.**

 **Favor de no tomar la historia sin autorización previa. Gracias.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 7_

 ** _-Ya no entendí, Violet. Lo besaste, eso está claro. Pero ¿lo perdonaste?_**

 ** _-Lo que hizo no tiene perdón._**

 ** _-¿Pero…?_**

 ** _-Llegué a un punto en el que no puedo estar sin él. Y… él, por extraño que parezca… tampoco puede estar sin mí. A pesar de lo que hizo y de que le guardo cierto rencor, es más amor que odio._**

 ** _Solté un suspiro pensando en la locura que era aquello. ¡Él me amaba y yo a él!_**

 ** _-Eso es peligroso_**

 ** _-¿Por qué?_**

 ** _-Es normal que uno de los dos ame con más intensidad que el otro, sin embargo, cuando aman en la misma intensidad insana en la que ustedes dos están entrando, es como una bomba de tiempo que terminará por explotar._**

 ** _Sonreí ampliamente ante su comentario. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Tenía razón, era dinamita. Sin embargo ya no podía estar lejos de él, ya no._**

 ** _-Niña, me retiro. Iré a ver las habitaciones. Me alegro que lo hayan arreglado. Separados ya nadie los aguantaba._**

 ** _Baje la cabeza un poco avergonzada. Moira tenía razón. Juntos podíamos ser explosivos. Pero separados éramos peligrosos. O al menos, de Tate nadie dudaba de llamarle peligroso._**

 ** _Moira se fue y me dejó ahí sola. Sumergida en mis pensamientos. Debía decirles a mis padres, pero ¿cómo?_**

 _-No lo hagas, por favor_

 _Le había susurrado Tate en cuanto abrió los ojos y se topó con unos ojos miel fijos sobre él. Nuevamente sintió que las piernas le temblaron y se derretía bajo aquella mirada. Era como si, no pudiera resistirse por más que lo intentara._

 _-¿Por qué no?_

 _Violet se había sorprendido de que la rechazara de aquella manera. Quitó sus brazos de su alrededor y se recargó sobre la puerta de su "habitación". Tate jamás la había rechazado, él siempre estaba dispuesto a lo que ella deseara, a lo que ella quisiera. ¿Alguna vez, has escuchado tu corazón romperse? Pues Violet llevaba escuchando cada pedazo caer cuando él le pidió no lo besara._

 _-Ya no juegues conmigo. Te lo suplico. No podré soportar mucho más._

 _Los ojos de Tate demostraban la tristeza de aquellas palabras. Ya no soportaba más. Unas lágrimas traicioneras rodaron por sus mejillas humedeciendo estas. Rompiendo una vez más el corazón de la rubia frente a él. Tate inhalo con fuerza por la nariz intentando controlarse, pero fue en vano, pues un par nuevo volvió a rodar por sus mejillas cuando pestañeó para poder quitar la distorsión del rostro de Violet._

 _-No estoy jugando contigo. Te amo Tate Langdon. No puedo perdonarte, eso es verdad. Pero tampoco puedo estar un minuto más sin ti. ¿Qué más debo hacer para que me creas?_

 _Violet se mordió el labio inferior después de humedecerlo un poco. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Lo necesitaba, tanto. Necesitaba que él le creyera. Pero ya no sabía cómo convencerlo._

 _-Nada_

 _Tate la tomó con fuerza de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él y uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un beso agresivo, necesitado. Se demostraron en ese beso cuánto se habían hecho falta y cuánto se necesitaban el uno al otro. Violet le rodeo el cuello con ambos brazos y se sostuvo sobre la punta de sus pies para poder alcanzar bien su boca. Tate había colocado sus manos sobre las caderas de ella y las subía hacia su cintura volviendo a bajar lentamente hasta nuevamente sus caderas. Ella se apegó más a él, cómo si pudieran eliminar los pocos espacios que quedaban entre ellos._

 _Tate tomó sus caderas con un poco más fuerza de la necesaria haciéndola soltar un pequeño gemido sobre los labios de él. Él sin quererlo sonrió ante aquello, recordando la primera vez que la había tenido entre sus brazos. Aprovechó el momento y entre abrió los labios de ella introduciendo su lengua con agresividad. La había extrañado ¡Vaya, cuánto la había extrañado! La apretó contra él con uno de sus brazos rodeando su cintura. Sintió cómo es que ella enredaba sus dedos en sus dorados y cortos cabellos._

 _Volvería a reclamarla como suya. A pesar de que nunca había dejado de pertenecerle, el tenerla así, vulnerable y temblando ante sus caricias, le daban un poder que él no podía expresar. Tenía ganas de gritar, reír, llorar y si era posible, contarle al mundo entero cuánto amaba a_ _Violet Harmon_ _. A lo que él podría arriesgarse por el simple hecho de verla sonreír. De que ella aceptara llenar con un poco de su luz aquella oscuridad en la que él se encontraba inmerso. Había rogado, implorado, llorado por su regreso y aún no lo comprendía. No la merecía y sin embargo ella regresaba a él. ¿Por qué?_

 _Violet sentía su respiración entrecortarse. Era aquellas pequeñas cosas, que a ellos realmente no les afectaba y sin embargo él le hacía pedir a gritos. Por ejemplo, el poco oxígeno que entraba por sus fosas nasales hacía que sus pulmones muertos gritaran por más aire, pero el resto de su cuerpo pedía más de él, mucho más. Ella bajó sus manos por su pecho por encima de su camiseta. Por alguna razón aquellas prendas comenzaban a estorbarle de una manera excesiva. Quería sentirlo, quería besarlo, quería amarlo y que él sintiera lo mismo por ella._

 _Violet sintió como su egoísmo crecía con cada caricia que el rubio le proporcionaba. Ahora estaba más que segura. No lo quería con nadie más. Indescriptiblemente sintió celos de su madre, pues ella había estado con él en algún momento. Tate había bajado sus besos a su cuello donde se entretenía mordisqueando una zona específica. Violet cerró los ojos con fuerza para alejar esos pensamientos repentinos de su cabeza. Se estaba volviendo loca, y aquellas caricias le estaban nublando la cordura._

* * *

 _ **Aclarando de una vez, el siguiente capítulo es un poco explícito. Si no quieres leer nada explícito, favor de saltar al capítulo 9 desde ya.**_

 ** _Si aún no está el siguiente capítulo, no desesperes. Se está subiendo._**


	8. Chapter 8

**ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE:**

 **Esta historia contenía desde antes un capítulo con contenido sexual un poco explícito.**

 **Aclaro, no es como que cada 5 párrafos diga palabras obscenas o similar, sin embargo**

 **si a ti, no te gusta este tipo de contenido ¡SALTA AL CAPÍTULO 9!**

 **Lo acomodé de modo que, quien deseara, podía saltarlo y evitarse esto. Lo acomodé de modo que tuviera coherencia**

 **la secuencia entre el capítulo 7 y el 9.**

 **De nuevo, los personajes y la historia de AHS no me pertenecen. Pero este final sí. Y quiero compartirlo con ustedes**

 **Disfruten.**

 **Favor de no tomar la historia sin autorización previa. Gracias.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 8_

 ** _WARNING, LEMMON UN POCO FUERTE._**

 _Violet ladeó un poco su cabeza dándole más espacio a Tate para que pudiera probar cada centímetro de la piel de su cuello. Él deslizó su mano libre por la pierna de la rubia hasta su muslo y hacer que esta rodeara parte de las caderas de él con su pierna derecha. Acarició su muslo y comenzó a llevar sus caricias hacia la parte más íntima de la Rubia, ella dio un respingo al sentir aquellos dedos largos sobre su intimidad. Habían olvidado lo rápido que él lograba encenderla._

 _De la garganta de él salió un leve gemido ronco cuando la rubia introdujo sus manos frías por debajo de su camiseta acariciando su pecho con lentitud. Si por él hubiera sido la decisión, aquello sería más rápido, brusco y quizá un poco más salvaje. Pero quería disfrutarla, quería recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo antes de poder si quiera dejarla ir. Sabía que ella era impredecible. Tratar con ella era como intentar controlar el clima. Cuando esperabas que fuera hacia la derecha iba a la izquierda. Cuando deseabas que ella eligiera blanco, elegía negro. Tate lo comprendía a la perfección, a pesar de tanto que habían vivido, él lograba entender que ella era un alma libre y por más veces que le perteneciera, en algún momento ella volvía a escaparse para ir en un sentido totalmente opuesto del que él tenía planeado. Lo había corroborado, tantas veces en aquella habitación, en cada espacio de aquella casa cuando él ofrecía cada trozo de su corazón, ella salía huyendo de su lado, en busca de algo nuevo, algo diferente a lo que él esperaba._

 _Sabía que si hubiesen estado vivos y hubiesen hecho un futuro, juntos, mientras que él moría de ganas por llevarla a conocer, a que viviera la experiencia de la vejez, ella preferiría un tranquilo y relajado atardecer a su lado. Eso ella también lo sabía y estaba totalmente consciente de eso. Pero por después de la primera vez que había estado con él, en lo único que ella podía pensar era en estar con él. En volverse a entregar y nuevamente ser suya. Sólo suya._

 _Cuando él comenzó a estimular su intimidad con una astucia que hasta cierto punto a ella la asustó, ella ronroneó y mordió el labio inferior del rubio al tiempo que subía sus manos por su pecho haciendo visible parte de su abdomen. Él entendió que no se trataba de un simple juego. Que ella quería llegar más allá de todo eso. Pero ¿por cuánto?_

 _Él levantó sus manos, muy a su pesar para que ella pudiera deshacerse de su camiseta negra y dejar así al descubierto su pecho y su espalda. Ella bajó su pierna volviendo a apoyar su peso en esta mientras al mismo tiempo deslizaba, podría decirse que con cierta ternura, su mano desde el cuello pálido del rubio hasta su abdomen volviendo a unir sus labios en un beso que podía bien haberlos matado por la falta de oxígeno entre ellos dos. Empujó con dulzura al rubio para que este retrocediera pero sin perder el contacto. Ella caminó junto con él, guiándolo hasta su cama dónde él se dejó caer hasta poder sentarse sobre el borde de ésta._

 _Violet sentía todo su cuerpo vibrar, sentía cómo es que Tate la llenaba de eso que algunos llamaban vida y que ella a ese punto ya no podía experimentar, excepto cuando estaba con él. El simple hecho de mirarlo le hacía recordar que podía existir tanto la felicidad como la tristeza después de la muerte. ¿A caso un "fantasma" podía estar deprimido? Ella sabía que sí. Si es que se le podía llamar un fantasma a ella._

 _Cuando Tate se sentó, ella lo observó, desde arriba. Fijó sus ojos en aquella oscuridad que desde el primer momento la habían llamado. Esos ojos que decían a gritos "Si no huyes, haré que te enamores perdidamente de mí. Y cuando suceda, te destruiré de la forma más hermosa que jamás podrás imaginar." Violet se sentó sobre él, colocando ambas piernas en ambos extremos de las caderas de Tate. Su cara había quedado en el cuello de ella, dónde suspiro. Su aliento causo que ella se estremeciera y él recorriera su espalda con sus dedos erizando su piel. Con delicadeza se deshizo del suéter rojo que cubría sus perfectos hombros llenos de diminutas y casi invisibles pecas que dejaban ver los tirantes de su vestido y su sostén. Cuando pudo observar esa piel suave y blanca se deleitó contando sus pecas dando pequeños besos en sus hombros creando un camino hacia su cuello donde se entretuvo un poco. Él mordisqueo mientras desabotonaba cada uno de los botones de su vestido gris lleno de pequeñas flores rojas que se había alzado ahora desde sus rodillas hasta sus muslos. Él disfrutaba el espectáculo. Ella era hermosa. Sin importar que usara. Las ropas holgadas que a ella le gustaba utilizar no dejaban si quiera imaginar la perfección existente bajo ellas. Esa perfección que sólo Tate había tenido el placer y la fortuna de conocer. ¡Maldición, cuán afortunado era!_

 _Violet instintivamente movió sus caderas sobre de él. Comenzaba a desaparecer ese aura de timidez que siempre estaba a su alrededor. Dejó que él desabotonara su vestido, parecía disfrutarlo. Ella por su parte bajó sus manos con rapidez y desabotonó los jeans que el traía puestos e introdujo su mano, sintiendo cómo era que su erección comenzaba a crecer y a pedir deshacerse de la ropa que tanto le estaba incomodando. Tate mordió con un poco de fuerza el hombro de Violet al sentir sus manos sobre su miembro y sonrió sobre su piel. La obligó a detener unos instantes sus caricias para deshacerse del vestido de ella. Llevó una de sus manos hacia la espalda de la rubia y con habilidad se deshizo del broche del sostén blanco que utilizaba Violet. Ella se sonrojó un poco cuando el fijó sus ojos en ella y deslizó los tirantes por sus brazos, dejando a una hermosa adolescente, de cabellos dorados que llegaban dulcemente a la parte baja de sus hombros, semi-desnuda y totalmente enamorada._

 _Tate tomó con fuerza la cintura de Violet y la sostuvo apenas lo suficiente para él poder levantarse y dejarla con cuidado sobre la cama. Besó su cuello y bajó dando pequeños besos hasta llegar a sus senos. Le sonrió. Ella había apretado los labios y sus mejillas estaban totalmente coloradas. Amaba cómo es que podía ser alguien completamente fuerte y al mismo tiempo indiscutiblemente inocente. ¿Quién mejor que Violet Harmon? Podía sentir no sólo cómo encendía su cuerpo, sino cómo revivía su corazón y como alimentaba su amor. Él podía hacer cualquier cosa por ella, hasta cambiar si ella así lo deseaba. Ella bajó un poco su mirada para encontrar la de él. Sin querer soltó una risa nerviosa y cubrió su cara con sus manos._

 _-No, no. Por favor. No hagas eso._

 _-¿Por qué no?- Contestó ella ahogando su voz entre sus manos, como una niñata._

 _-Me gusta verte. En todo momento. Incluso, cuando te excitas.- Tate sonrió tomando las muñecas de Violet que se dejó descubrir el rostro. Tenía una expresión de sorpresa al ver que él sonreía._

 _-¡Qué vergüenza!- Dijo ella mientras el color le subía a la cara, coloreando también su pequeña y perfecta nariz. Tate río al ver aquello y besó tiernamente su frente antes de levantarse un poco. Ella pensó que ya no continuaría, que si timidez había terminado con la sensualidad del momento. Sin embargo al incorporarse, notó que Tate desataba las cuerdas de sus botas dejando en plena libertad sus pies._

 _Él fijo su mirada en sus ojos de ella mientras quitaba las medias grises que cubrían un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. Sonrió ladinamente terminando de quitar la segunda y pasaba sus manos por sus piernas. Esa piel suave le estaba tentando. Lo volvía loco. Si por él hubiera sido, la habría tomado en aquel momento, sin detenerse a pensar, sin dudar. Simplemente la hubiera hecho suya en la puerta de aquella habitación salvajemente. Pero quería disfrutarla. Quizá aquel era un adiós. No quería recordar estar con ella solo unos pocos minutos. Si se dejaban después de todo, quería poder recordar cada parte de su frágil y perfecto cuerpo. Violet se estremeció y se mordió su mejilla pensando en lo que quería. Lo quería a él. Que fuera suyo, de nadie más. Por primera vez, se sentía obsesionada y tenía un sentimiento de posesión que antes no había experimentado._

 _Quitó repentinamente las piernas de las manos de Tate que se sorprendió ante aquel acto. Ella se hincó sobre la cama y puso su mano frente a ella moviendo su dedo índice para que él se acercara a ella. Él obedeció, cuál perrito faldero. Se paró frente a ella y la miró hacia abajo. Ella rodeó su cuello con uno de sus brazos para atraerlo hacia ella y lo besó mientras el jugueteaba con sus senos._

 _Violet notó que él estaba divirtiéndose con aquello y ella también deseaba divertirse. Bajó sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón y deslizarlo hacia abajo con un poco de brusquedad. Intensificó el beso permitiéndole ingresar su lengua en su boca y jugar con la de ella. Comenzando un sensual baile dentro de sus bocas, acompañado de pequeños gemidos. Ninguno de los dos podía esperar más para culminar ese deseo ardiente que tenían el uno por el otro. Ella se deshizo de sus bragas mientras que él hacía lo propio con sus boxers. Tate había lanzado sus Converse a alguna parte de la habitación cuando hizo desaparecer de sus pies tanto su pantalón como sus boxers._

 _Él rodeo su cintura con un brazo y la apegó a él. Ella disfrutó aquel contacto. Ya no había regreso y ella no se arrepentiría de aquello. Lo deseaba como nadie había podido desear a otra persona en el planeta. Podía sentir su piel rozar con la de él. Aquel era un amor que se habían sembrado en el alma, era un amor que habían los dos aceptado a pesar de que aquello los llevara a la perdición. ¿Cuándo es suficiente amor?¿Cuándo debían parar? No lo sabían. Sin embargo tenían algo muy claro: No querían parar._

 _Ella bajó sus besos por su cuello, donde mordió y succionó un par de veces hasta lograr dejar una pequeña marca, que ambos disfrutaron. Sabían que esa marca se borraría. Que quizá su "sobrenaturalidad" haría que esa marca desapareciera más rápido de lo deseado. Pero eso no implicaría que estuvo ahí. Ella lo estaba reclamando como suyo y aquello no había poder humano ni de otra dimensión que pudiera evitarlo. Él le pertenecía tanto como ella a él. Siguió bajando sus besos hasta que se sentó sobre el borde de su cama, quedando frente a su miembro. Él la observó, deseoso de que continuara. Ella sonrió. Jamás había hecho algo así. Quizá el destino había dicho que cada primera vez sería con Tate. Quizá no. Aquel pensamiento divirtió a la rubia. ¿Qué importaba? Ella quería hacerlo. Y ¿Por qué no?_

 _Pasó su lengua por la erección del chico, haciendo que este retuviera la respiración para soltarla rápido y casi sin sonido. Ella levantó la vista y la fijó sobre él mientras lo masajeaba lenta y tortuosamente._

 _-Sólo tienes que pedirlo- Le divertía verlo en aquel estado, deseoso y sin saber cómo volver a respirar._

 _-Por favor, Violet._

 _No sólo estaba pidiendo, estaba casi suplicando que continuara. Le había costado demasiado pronunciar aquellas palabras. Sus ojos miel se clavaban en él como dagas, que le hacían sangrar internamente. No entendía el por qué le costaba ser diferente con ella cuando se trataba de un ámbito sexual. Le cedía casi todo el poder, la dejaba hacer. No es que él no lo disfrutara, porque solo él sabía cuánto le excitaba verla a esa altura, dándole el mayor placer que jamás había logrado experimentar de aquella manera. Le parecía dulce ver cómo le sonreía, y cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Sí, le parecía adorable aquella escena, al mismo tiempo que pensaba que era lo más sensual que sus ojos podrían llegar a ver._

 _Él gimió sintiendo cerca su propio climax. No sabía si la rubia le había mentido al decirle que nunca antes había hecho "nada" o simplemente era que él estaba extasiado con lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo en aquel momento. Tate había sostenido los rubios cabellos de Violet para evitar estos cubrieran su rostro. Lo había sostenido en una coleta descuidada y alta mientras la observaba. Cuándo sintió que ya no podía soportar más sus dulces labios ni sus pálidos y perfectos dedos sobre él, soltó un pequeño gruñido que vino desde su garganta y la retiro casi con brusquedad. Ella se sorprendió pues él la levantó de los brazos sin problemas y su cabello había quedado nuevamente desparramado sobre su cara y sus hombros. Él la apegó a su cuerpo y la besó. No como la besaba siempre, iniciando de forma suave, disfrutando de sus labios. Esta vez era agresivo y posesivo._

 _Él la recostó sobre la cama y recorrió cada centímetro de su piel, besando, mordiendo y ocasionalmente succionando. Ella le dejó hacer disfrutando de los besos que recorrían su cuerpo, desde sus labios hasta su vientre, dónde ella sintió que se paralizaba cada fibra de su ser pues no se detuvo ahí, sus besos bajaron por sus piernas hasta la parte interna de sus muslos, donde su lengua recorrió con lentitud hasta encontrar su intimidad. Tate se incorporó un poco y miró a Violet. Tenía los brazos sobre su cabeza y respiraba con dificultad. Mantenía los ojos cerrados esperando aquello que no llegaba. Tenía nervios, por supuesto que sí. Violet tomó con sus manos los costados de la almohada que tenía en su cabeza cuando sintió los dedos de Tate entrando con suavidad en su intimidad. Ella apretó con más fuerza la almohada bajo ella y respiró más profundamente._

 _Las caricias que él le proporcionaba comenzaban a hacer que ella perdiera la cordura. Él sabía cómo encenderla, hacer que perdiera cualquier filtro colocado dentro de su cabeza. Ella soltaba gemidos bajos casi inaudibles. Intentaba controlar todo aquello que él la hacía sentir. Arqueo su espalda cuando sintió sus músculos tensarse, su corazón paralizarse y su respiración entrecortarse. Él había logrado hacerla llegar al clímax demasiado rápido y quizá un poco brusco. Pero no iba a mentir, le había encantado verla arquearse y sostener con fuerza las sábanas que cubrían la cama, como si de ello dependiera no caer. Ella comenzó a relajarse, inhalaba y exhalaba intentando relajar sus músculos. Soltó las sábanas y sintió el alivio en sus dedos. No sabía cuántos segundos había sostenido aquellas telas con fuerza como para que ahora sus dedos hubieran sentido alivio de estirarse. Levantó un poco su cabeza cuando Tate levantaba su rostro de entre sus piernas y le sonreía victorioso. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa pero dejó caer nuevamente su cabeza a la almohada y cubría su rostro con sus manos. Él trazó un camino de besos desde su vientre hasta su cuello, obligándola a quitar las manos de su rostro y enredar sus dedos en los cabellos de él. Lo miró fijamente, él besó su nariz y sus mejillas antes de besar sus labios, ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y eso le encantó a Tate. Penetró su boca con su lengua. Inclusive Violet se dio cuenta que aquello aun no terminaba, así que rodeo sus caderas con sus piernas. Tate intentó controlarse para no entrar en ella de forma rápida y brusca. Lo hizo de la forma más tranquila que pudo, de la forma más suave, No quería que aquello acabara aún, quería disfrutarla. Si era un adiós, quería mantenerla para siempre en su memoria. Imaginando cómo sería soñar con ella._

 _Los dos llegaron al orgasmo más placentero de sus vidas. Gimiendo e intentando recuperar la respiración. Bastaron un par de embestidas finales para que ambos gritaran sus nombres al momento de que ambos alcanzaban la cumbre del placer._

 _Era tan perfecto, que solo podía ser parte de una historia. La de ellos._

* * *

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí. ¡Hola, otra vez!**

 **¿Qué tal? No soy muy buena escribiendo esta clase de Fanfics, sin embargo quería escribir una escena como esta en el fic, pues era donde más podía expresar sentimientos de ellos al tiempo que hablaba de cómo exploraban sus cuerpos. Espero les haya gustado y no haya sido vulgar o algo así.**

 ** _Si aún no está el siguiente capítulo, no desesperes. Se está subiendo._**


	9. Chapter 9

**¿Leíste el anterior? ¿No? No importa. El final es el mismo lo hayas leído o no. Haha.**

 **A solo minutos del anterior capítulo, subo el siguiente.**

 **De nuevo, los personajes y la historia de AHS no me pertenecen. Pero este final sí. Y quiero compartirlo con ustedes**

 **Disfruten.**

 **Favor de no tomar la historia sin autorización previa. Gracias.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 9_

 _Había sido la colisión de opuestos más perfecta. Algo que jamás nadie podría haber visto. Era como ver chocar el mar con las rocas. Ver el hielo derretirse en el fuego. Ver el viento mover el pastizal descuidado. Era como esas pequeñas cosas que pueden ocurrir a diario, pero ninguna es tan perfecta como la anterior._

 _-Te amo, Violet Harmon. No tienes idea de cuánto-_

 _Le había susurrado Tate al oído antes de que ella se acurrucara sobre su pecho desnudo. Se cubrieron con una manta, como si todavía fueran capaces de tener frío._

 _-Y yo te amo a ti, Tate Langdon- Dijo ella aferrándose al pecho del chico, como si temiera que en cualquier momento él desaparecería. Él había rodeado su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos y besado su frente._

 _Y se quedaron juntos, abrazados, buscando el calor del otro. A pesar de aquellos obstáculos que existían entre ellos. Estaban juntos una vez más después de todo lo ocurrido, a pesar de todo lo que él había hecho y todo el odio que ella le había jurado una vez, estaban juntos de nuevo. Porque a pesar de todo, seguían amándose. Seguían atados el uno al otro. Y por bizarro que suene, se pertenecían. Aquello que estaba ocurriendo, pudo ser incluso lo más raro que podría llegar a pensar una persona, pero también era la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Era amor puro, amor inocente. Era de esos amores que llegaban a matar, tan intensos y profundos que podías imaginar un futuro para ellos dos. Ellos aún no lo podían hacer, además no querían imaginar realmente un futuro. Cuando estás muerto, el tiempo no existe, el futuro no existe, el presente no importa y el pasado queda en un simple recuerdo vacío que solo te recuerda quién eres y el por qué estás aquí, vivo o muerto._

 _Aquella noche, ellos se convirtieron en uno. Para ambos era como volver a respirar de verdad, como volver a tener un corazón, como volver a sentir este acelerarse con cada respiración, con cada beso, con cada caricia. Quizá no era la mejor forma, quizá sí, ellos no debían estar juntos por diversos factores, pero ellos ya no podían coexistir si no era juntos. Ella necesitaba la agresividad, la locura y la oscuridad de Tate. Era aquello lo que le recordaba que el mundo no era perfecto pero ella le perdonaba todos esos defectos porque sus virtudes eran mucho más poderosas que el simple hecho de haberse dejado llevar por sus deseos por sus necesidades, por sus arrebatos del momento. Porque ella era así, ella era luz, era calidez, era felicidad, era amabilidad, era cordura y locura a la vez. Ella era todo aquello que él necesitaba. Luz para su oscuridad, calidez para su locura, amabilidad para su agresividad y la combinación perfecta de cordura con locura para su soledad. Ella quizá estaba muerta pero ella lo amaba y él a ella. Era enfermizo la forma en que lo hacían, pero era puro, era sincero y era fuerte. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, él podía seguir matando por ella y ella podía seguir muriendo por él. Aunque ellos fueran como el fuego y el agua, cómo el mar y el viento. Eran opuestos, pero eran perfectos juntos. Ellos eran como el cielo y el infierno. Inexistentes para unos, pero aterradores para otros. Porque a pesar de ser opuestos, al final del relato, eran lo mismo y no podía existir uno sin el otro. Eran como la paz y la guerra. Tan opuestos, pudiendo crear destrucción y compasión. Odio y amor, todo al mismo tiempo. Eran invencibles juntos._

 _Para ella él era ese soplo de vida que rara vez podías ver una vez que mueres y quedas atrapado en una dimensión completamente diferente. Porque, no estás vivo, ni estás muerto. Sólo estás atrapado. No tienes la posibilidad de ser feliz ante nada, no puedes continuar tu camino, pero tampoco puedes retroceder. Simplemente quedarte ahí, a ver el tiempo pasar, a ver cómo se va y el cómo deja de afectarte. Ella suspiró acurrucándose más cerca de él. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos oscuros mirándola. Era verdad lo que ella le había dicho cuando lo había dejado. Él no era que se sintiera atraído a la oscuridad. En realidad, él era la oscuridad. Y ella siempre se había sentido atraída hacía ese abismo. En cambio él no había tenido opción, ella sí, aunque jamás lo supo comprender. Se humedeció los labios por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo. Les esperaba un para siempre. Cuando tienes una eternidad por delante ¿Puede acaso haber medida de tiempo?_

 _A diferencia de él, ella tenía la opción de no pasar una eternidad siendo feliz. Él aceptaría cualquier decisión que ella tomara. Ella sabía que le quedaba demasiado por ver. Tenía a su familia, no estaba sola y siempre estaría Tate ahí entre las sombras para ella. Ella se sentía el ser existente más egoísta de todos los tiempos. Le besó dulcemente los labios._

 _-Tate…_

 _-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó él evidentemente aterrado. No quería que aquello terminara. No aún._

 _-Quédate conmigo._

 _Él sonrió, sin embargo, su cara había dejado de denotar felicidad. Había cierta esperanza en sus ojos, los cuales a pesar de la oscuridad que emanaban tenían cierto brillo cada que escuchaban algo lindo proveniente de los labios de Violet._

 _-Pensé que no me habías perdonado aún…_

 _-No lo he hecho._

 _Eso confundió terriblemente al Rubio. Sabía que era la despedida, lo sabía._

 _-No lo entiendo… yo… no quiero entenderlo._

 _-No te he perdonado, es verdad.- Dijo ella deteniéndolo cuando intentó incorporarse para salir de la cama. -Pero eso no implica que no te siga amando. Lo hago, sé que es enfermizo, pero lo hago. Y ya no quiero estar sin ti, Tate. Ya no puedo._

 _Tate se quedó estático unos instantes. ¿Cómo era que quería estar con él sin haberlo perdonado aún? No supo cómo actuar, sólo pudo tomar el rostro de ella con una de sus manos y besarla, hundiéndose en un beso dulce que los llevaba al borde de la locura. El sol comenzaba a asomarse y ellos no pensaban dejar aquella habitación, no aún._

 ** _Me encontraba sentada con los brazos sobre la mesa y la cabeza recargada en estos. Era cierto que quizá había estado ahí horas, sonriéndole a la nada. Había recordado con lujo de detalle lo ocurrido y no había podido sentir a lo que muchos le llamaban "mariposas" en el estómago. En cualquier ocasión le hubiera echado la culpa a que tenía hambre. Pero yo no tenía hambre, a esas alturas podía dejar de comer por mucho tiempo. Nada pasaba. ¿Qué podía ocurrir? ¿Morir?_**

 ** _Me sobresalté al sentir a alguien acercarse hasta mí rodeando mi cintura y respirando en mi oído. Sabía quién era, podía identificarlo a miles de millas. Lo miré de reojo y mi sonrisa se amplió mientras me incorporaba. El comenzó a dar pequeños besos juguetones por mi cuello, a lo que yo no pude evitar reír, me estaba haciendo cosquillas y tal como una chiquilla solté una carcajada cuando apretó ligeramente mis costillas haciendo que yo volviera a saltar._**

 ** _-¡Basta Tate!- Dije entre risas. El me soltó y se sentó a mi lado apretando ambos labios._**

 ** _Su rostro era tan inocente. ¿Quién diría que se encontraba frente a un homicida? Un homicida que amaba locamente y que era amado de la misma manera._**

 ** _-Quiero que hagamos algo hoy.- Soltó él repentinamente tomando una de mis manos y entrelazando sus dedos entre los suyos –Tenía… algunos planes- Enarcó una ceja mientras me daba una sonrisa torcida. ¡Cómo me encantaba!_**

 ** _-Me imagino- Sonreí –También tengo ciertos planes-_**

 ** _El serenó un poco su ceño cuando dije esto. Me hubiese gustado saber qué pasaba por su cabeza en aquellos momentos. Pues su cuerpo se tensó, su semblante cambio y podía jurar que su sonrisa perdió un poco de la alegría mostrada hace unos instantes._**

 ** _-Quiero decirles a mis padres- Pronuncie cada una de las palabras con suavidad y lentitud._**

 ** _Él me soltó inmediatamente y se levantó. Parecía alterado. Yo me levante inmediatamente y él se alejó, como si hubiera una fuerza eléctrica que lo obligaba a alejarse de mí._**

 ** _-No, Violet…_**

 ** _Recordé cuando Hallie había llegado a la familia. Era un cachorrito adorable que parecía asustado de todo y de todos. Así lucía exactamente Tate en aquellos momentos. La escena me enterneció tanto que no pude evitar abrazarlo y darle unos pequeños besos por el rostro hasta que se relajó y accedió colocando sus manos sobre mis caderas, quizá intentando mantener un poco la distancia por lo que le había pedido. No lo sabía._**

 ** _-Ellos entenderán, tienes que confiar en mí._**

 ** _-Lo hago, pero y si ellos no aprueban…_**

 ** _-¿Qué? ¿A ti?_**

 ** _-Esto- Dijo señalándonos a ambos_**

 ** _-No lo harán. Pero lo aceptarán. Aceptarán cualquier cosa que me haga feliz._**

 ** _-¿Yo te hago feliz?_**

 ** _-Me haces sentir viva, eso es mucho más que solo felicidad_**

 ** _Él me sonrió. ¿Aquello que denotaba también era felicidad? Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando asintió con lentitud con su cabeza. Vamos, iba a llegar a decirle a mis padres: "Mamá, Papá. Sé que recuerdan a Tate y que nos hizo mucho mal, pero quiero decirles que él es mi felicidad y si voy a estar aquí para siempre, no quiero ver la felicidad tan cerca y lejos al mismo tiempo. Él me hace sentir vivía a pesar de que estamos muertos. Mi Novio es un Homicida y espero entiendan que, ya nada puede salir mal."_**

 ** _¿Quién no estaría nervioso con aquello? Mas conociendo nuestra historia. Porque al final de todo, nos amábamos. Total éramos un homicida y una suicida juntos. Los dos estábamos locos, pero enamorados. ¿Qué podía pasar?_**

* * *

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Pues nada, que he terminado de escribir esta pequeña historia. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **No hice epílogo porque creo que la historia ha cerrado bastante bien así. Además de que ya me encuentro conforme con el final que tienen Tate y Violet. Digo, a este punto desearía que Evan Peters no estuviera saliendo con Emma Roberts y comenzara a salir con Taissa Farmiga. ¿Acaso eso es malo?**

 **En fin. Nadie cumple antojos, hahaha. Espero si les gustó me dejen algún comentario o si ustedes hubieran cambiado otra cosa. Incluso si no les gusto, se aceptan críticas constructivas.**

 **También gracias a las lectoras fantasmas (Como Tate y Violet, haha) que pueda tener y les haya gustado. Si les gustó me doy por bien servida, si no, bueno. Ya será para la próxima.**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Tate & Violet forever and never (?) 3 JAJAJA. Adiós.**


End file.
